1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel thin absorbent body having an absorbent polymer and hydrophilic fibers as main components thereof and an absorbent article using the absorbent body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the absorbent bodies in such absorbent articles as disposable diapers and sanitary napkins which are currently in the market have been changing to composites of such hydrophilic fibers as fluffy pulp and paper with absorbent polymers. The requirements which an absorbent body using an absorbent polymer in a relatively large amount is expected to fulfil include capacity for absorption, small thickness and light weight, and shape-retaining property, for example. It is necessary that these functions should be wholly satisfied.
The absorbent bodies which are now in use are nearly satisfactory in terms of capacity for absorption but are not satisfactory in terms of small thickness and light weight and shape-retaining property. Thus, the manufacture of an absorbent article which has small thickness and light weight, possesses a large capacity for absorption, suffers from no serious leakage, and therefore fully satisfies producers and consumers alike has not been materialized to date.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a novel absorbent body and an absorbent article.
Another object of this invention is to provide an absorbent body which has small thickness and light weight, possesses a large capacity for absorption, and suffers from no serious leakage and an absorbent article using the absorbent body.